Toilet flush handle lever assemblies (as described herein) are the linkages from the flush handle on the outside of the toilet tank through to the lever that moves inside the tank. Such internal lever assemblies either pull up a chain to open a flapper valve or otherwise actuate a flush valve mechanism to cause the toilet to flush. These assemblies translate the physical act of pushing a lever on the side of the toilet tank into the flushing of the toilet bowl.
Unfortunately, many current designs tend to use large, bulky components positioned within the toilet tank. As these components require space to rotate, they are difficult to position and do not fit all toilet geometries. What is instead desired is a toilet flush lever assembly that occupies a minimal amount of space within the toilet tank, and can therefore be retrofit into many different geometries of existing toilet tanks. Ideally, such a device would be able to be easily retrofit onto toilet tanks having flush handles on either side of the tank. Additionally, such a retrofit should be very easy for an end user to operate.